1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, to a memory controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of data access technologies, error-correcting codes have become increasingly important to the integrity and correctness of accessed data. The technique of encoding/decoding data and providing error-correcting codes by using low density parity check (LDPC) codes has been broadly used in the communication field.
However, when the LDPC encoding/decoding technique is applied to accessing data in a memory, it is not easy to achieve high data access efficiency and small hardware volume at the same time.